When mobile communication devices were first developed, their main functionality was to provide a way for individuals to communicate with other individuals without the need for a landline. As the mobile communication device technology improved, further functionalities such as email, a contact database or a calendar were added. In the latest wave of mobile communication devices, new functionality such as an MP3 player and cameras have been added resulting in a multi-purpose mobile communication device.
In order for users to listen to an MP3 player, a headset is typically required which preferably includes a remote control so that the user is able to control the MP3 player within the mobile communication device. However, these headsets are typically individualized for each mobile communication device. Existing headsets include non-standard headset jacks which are then plugged into a corresponding slot within the unique mobile communication device. Therefore users are required to buy a specific headset which is dependent on the mobile communication device they are using.
Currently, headsets with standard jacks which are used with mobile communication devices have only a single button which is used to mute a call or to initiate voice activated dialing. Typically a single press, or a long press, can activate different functions. However, these single button controls can only provide two different control signals.
Alternatively, some headsets with multiple button controls are implemented with non-standard jacks and thusly, the mobile communication devices are required to be updated in order to be able to receive the non-standard jack. Therefore, additional hardware is required in each mobile communication device in order to receive the non-standard jack. Additional conductors are also required in each of the headsets.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a novel headset for a mobile communication device having a multi-button control using a standard headset jack.